


The future starts today, not tomorrow

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crushes, Future Fic, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Retirement, Sexual Content, This wasn't my original plan but here we are anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Yuzuru agreed to meeting up with Javier for coffee after training since he decided to do a surprise visit to Toronto. He felt a bit anxious about the upcoming eminent retirement he planned after his last World championships.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	The future starts today, not tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I consider and started with an idea of a crack fic about them opening a cat Café... Well this turned out to be a while different thing with a 4K word count. So I guess... Enjoy!

Yuzuru agreed to meeting up with Javier for coffee after training since he decided to do a surprise visit to Toronto. He felt a bit anxious about the upcoming eminent retirement he planned after his last World championships. It was a week after his third Olympic gold and he felt pressure about the media and ISU. Yuzuru fought hard over the course of the years, had some wins and losses (silver still felt like a loss) but he had to admit his body wasn't on his agenda anymore. Landing his beloved quad Axel a year ago had been also a big achievement and now a constant element in his programs but it didn't help on slowing the damage to his already fragile ankle and knees. So he reached out to Javier. Last summer he had made his plans, one last season sweeping all the golds he could and so far he had. Won his challenger, all his Grand Prix, finally his Final title following by the 3rd back to back Olympics Gold, only missing that World championships title to have the season of his life. 

He messaged Javier a few days ago asking the big question  _ "How does one transition from competing to being pro? How did you do it? I don't know how to…" _ What Yuzuru did not expect was to meet an ever friendly smile waiting for him at the rink. Javier could have easily answered his question with texting him back or calling, no instead he found the other standing there in front of him. Yuzuru truly did not expect it just thought that maybe Javier was busy with planning another year of his Flamenco on Ice in Japan along with Revolution on Ice now going all over Europe and that is why he hadn't gotten back to him yet on the topic. 

"What do you say we grab some coffee… Well tea for you after you are done?" Yuzuru could only blink and give a small nod. A few hours later he finds himself in a really nice Café with a matcha tea in hand while Javier takes a sip from his coffee. He looks good, even if years have passed and Javier looks as busy as ever, he looks good. He keeps his hair short, just a hint of curls at the end, a three day beard on his chin that makes him looks older and if Yuzuru stares enough he can see a few grey hairs already. When Javier smiles which he does now after catching Yuzuru staring he has a few more wrinkles around his eyes but otherwise handsome as ever. 

"Yuzu… you are staring." The way he says his name shows that he had been in Spain for a long time the 'Z' sounding more like an 'S' and it fills Yuzurus stomach with butterflies he kept ignoring over the years. Life has changed, he dated for a while was happy too but the relationship eventually ended beginning of last summer. Competition was more important, especially with knowing this would be his last season. Also he couldn't help himself thinking of soft brown curls and a Spanish accent instead of a Canadian one. "But I guess you would be since I am here instead of sending you a message or call… I owe you a reply and well I thought it would be nice talk in person and pay a visit too." 

Yuzuru narrows his eyes a bit. "You spoke with Brian." Javier grins again, gives a small shrug and Yuzuru rolls his eyes. So the tension and anxiety towards his last competition was so evident even his coach was picking up on it. The fact he would reach out to Javier though in hope he could help ease it makes him flush slightly. Some things never change, well several things considering how he knows he still loves the man sitting in front of him and it has been so many years by now. "I… Don't know how to takes things in hand for the future." 

Javier hums softly the way he always does when he knows there is more Yuzuru wants to say and until he spills the beans he is not going to say more. Yuzuru can't help but smile. Years may pass, distance may come between them but they still understood each other the best. 

"So as you probably can guess I am retiring after Worlds. I will announce it at the last press conference I will have. Regardless of results or whatever, I will say once competition is over. I was wondering how Javi adapted to change. For you it was a bit different, you were retired, did a last one and then fully done. I know. I just thought maybe you have advice for me because I feel lost right now. Brian calls it desperate when he thinks I do not hear." 

"It is amazing how good your English is at this point.. I guess your boyfriend helps you learn a lot." Javier teases but when he sees something flash in his expression his smile falls. 

"I broke it up last summer." Yuzuru says before Javier can ask. "It wasn't how it should be and I wanted to concentrate on this last season. We are still friends… Nothing ugly happened." Javier nods and doesn't ask more, which Yuzuru really appreciates. As open they have been with each other about their own relationships and the several failures of Javiers side they didn't really talk the true feelings behind it all. Maybe it was out of respect or something else, Yuzuru never dared to ask about it or admit to himself that maybe the reason why neither of their relationships worked out was because they felt things for someone else all along. 

"I am still sorry to hear that. Back to the actual topic… I would think you have a few ideas of what you want to do during the summer? Ice shows not just participating but also your own?" Yuzuru can't help but smile. 

"Yes, will be announced after the competition as well. A last minute surprise for fans. A few shows in Japan first then taking it abroad over the next year. Have to repay fans all over. I know not all of mine are from Japan as media still likes to say." Javier is smiling reaching for his coffee to take a sip and Yuzuru bites his lip. "Won't be colliding with Javi's shows and maybe I was thinking to do a collaboration too? If you would want that?" Yuzurus grip in his cup tightens a bit, feeling anxious of suggesting this but if they are going to be honest, why not do it fully. "Of course we plan in advance and not this year because we both are rather busy. You already leading two shows with so many locations. I will have to settle in too and I don't know yet where I want to live…" 

"Wait… Hold up… What?" Javier takes a minute does some kind of hand motion Yuzuru takes as a way of wrapping his head around all that information. "I mean first you know I would love to do a show with you. You still owe me to actually appear at Revolution on Ice and I haven't forgotten how badly you wanted to do Flamenco years ago." They both chuckle at that, Yuzuru wasn't subtle at all back then about all the hints he had been giving. "Since you retire you could join me too. It would keep you busy at least for the first year. It helps you know. Being busy and not sitting at home a lot to adjust to a new way of life. There is no waking at early morning for training, watching what you eat and all that kind of thing. It requires a lot of adjustment for your daily schedule and that is maybe the worst part of it all. Your routine is gone and environment changes you have to find new things to do with your free time. We could talk about all that and definitely we can plan for shows together...but.. What do you mean by not knowing where to live? I would expect you go back home to Japan, to Sendai?" Yuzuru swallowed a bit ready to give some kind of excuse, change the subject but the expression Javier was giving him told him he has no other chance than to say the truth. 

"Retirement is not the only thing that makes me scared but also the idea of going back to Japan. You know how things are… Always been with me over the years. It won't change easily and once I say the words everyone fears things will be worse. I can already see cameras and fans following me around probably more than usual. I don't have social media and I am scared to see what people will do once I even turn away from competitions, even less chances to see me and… That makes some people do some scary things." Yuzuru looks down at the table but when he feels Javier touch his hand gently he looks up. There is so much understanding in his eyes that he feels himself choking up with emotions, eyes filling with tears he has to push away. Javier has seen a few cases that followed him all the way back to their rink and made things sometimes awkward. "I am scared if I go back to Japan I will not be able to live a normal life at all. I don't want to leave the house with bodyguards or worse not being able to. I want to enjoy a meal with my family. Take Sayas kids to the park or the rink or just go out with her shopping or a cake marathon at the local bakeries but I don't think that will be possible for a few more years if ever."

Javier squeezes his hand and Yuzuru let's go of the cup to fully hold his not caring that they are in public. Having Javier here, feeling his support and being able to open up all about this makes him feel so much better than he had in the past months. "Given your explanation I feel Toronto is not going to be a place you want to stay at?" 

Yuzuru sighs a bit. "If I was still dating Michael.. Maybe but that is over with and otherwise this city has never been a home for me. You know that too. I have adjusted and tried to make it my home when I started dating him but that still didn't change the fact that even here I can't be truly alone. Maybe I need a place away from Canada and Japan for a while."

Javier stays silent his hand still holding his and Yuzuru doesn't know not to think of the way it feels, distracting him a bit. 

"Come to Spain." Javier says after a few minutes and Yuzurus eyes widen, staring at the other as if he grew two heads out of the blue. 

"What?" 

"You said you need a new place. Somewhere maybe you can actually go out and you know.. A little bit of sun and a good paella would do you good. I can help you find a good place. You love to listen to Spanish and maybe you can finally learn it too. I know you have been trying here and there." Yuzuru blushes and wants to pull his hand back, feeling a bit caught red handed but Javier doesn't let him. "Listen if you are scared of going back and staying here I am happy to give you a different perspective. I would help you, really but I also understand if you don't want to." Yuzuru let's out a long breath. 

"I will think about it." He says in the end and that is more than Javier wanted to ask for.

\----

Four months later Yuzuru exists the Bajaras airport with a few luggage on a cart in front of him. He looks around hoping to find a familiar figure but he doesn't spot him. He can't help but sigh, not exactly surprised. Just when he is about to reach for his phone to call he hears his name and a form hurrying towards him with a cup in his hand. 

"Nothing changes with you. Does it?" He asks and Javier grins. 

"I don't function without coffee and you had to pick the first flight in at ass o'clock." 

"Javi. It's 10 a.m almost 11." Javier shrugs. "Since you are moving to Spain you have to know this is way too early for anyone in this country." Yuzuru just shakes his head and makes Javier push his luggage towards his car and load it up with him. 

"Is this all your stuff?" Javier asks as they get inside and he starts the engine. 

"No, I am getting a few more boxes in the next weeks. Only took the important things with me for now." Javier hums, concentrating on the road ahead. 

"I am happy you decided to come here in the end." Yuzuru looks at him and can't help but smile. 

"Yeah, I am too." 

\----

His apartment is exactly one block away from Javiers and it is reassuring to know the other is so close in case he gets overwhelmed living in a country he doesn't speak the language of. He did start up an online course and he is learning the basics but it is not fluent enough to be alone all the time. Plus it kind of terrifies him a bit. Javier helped him after he took on his offer after Worlds. The media and fans went crazy as he announced his retirement with a gold medal around his neck. His show sold out under 2 minutes for every location and for the past 3 months he had been busy moving his things from Toronto to Japan, thinking what he needs in Spain, also his mom returning home for good. Last week he was still touring Japan at ice shows now he is here stepping inside his apartment in Madrid. It's a nice place, a few years into a renovation. Two bedrooms, a nice bathroom with a tub he couldn't skip out on. The kitchen appliances were completely new too and the balcony is facing a nice park. It's really lovely and as he takes off his shoes dragging in a big suitcase he already feels more at home than he did in Toronto for years. 

Javier helps him unpack the things he has and they decide to go out to stock up his kitchen with food. Javier knows a good shop close by and if he chats with the lady owning the place a few minutes longer, Yuzuru can't help but smile. The other looks relaxed, happy and at home and from here on Yuzuru is going to be part of this too. Madrid is going to be his city and this shop is going to be where he goes to buy his groceries, the cafe two doors down is going to be his usual spot too to buy his morning drink, as they carry matcha tea and it's actually good. A week into living in Madrid the rest of his boxes are delivered and Javier comes to help him again. After they finish Yuzuru cooks up something to eat to thank Jabier for all the help, surprising him with his actual cooking skills. Yuzuru takes the teasing but does roll his eyes as if he is annoyed. After the food they settle on his IKEA couch with fresh drinks, the TV on some kind of random channel but they both are too immersed in a conversation to pay attention to that. 

It is nice in Madrid, Yuzuru loves it and Javier comes by his place a few nights a week, or it's him going over to his place mostly to play with Effie. They are closer than ever and if Yuzuru is not as delusional as he may think there may have been a few moments where they flirted with each other. Javier is not dating anyone, spends most of his free time with Yuzuru, offers a few jobs at his rink and gives him access in case he does want to skate and it feels special to be in his space. Willingly to be let in and allowed to share those places he loves the most. Once a month he eats dinner with Javiers family and sometimes Laura invites him for a bakery trip. It's so nice Yuzuru feels himself falling in love and more than ever. 

Now he knows that Javier doesn't wear socks at home, actually has TV shows he dislikes, how his alarm clock is placed further from the bed, out of arms reach so he actually gets up on time. His office at a rink has medals and pictures but the most treasured ones are in his living room and bedroom. Yuzuru has a second key to his apartment and Javier has one for his, for the sake of not needing to go open doors when the other pops by. They share their time, life, thoughts and more often than not feelings with each other. Yuzuru had learned so much about Javier that by end of August he finds it difficult to be in his presence without wanting to kiss him breathless. 

Yuzuru fights it though and it works until Javier locks himself out of his place and has to run over to his for the second key in the sudden rain. He is soaked by the time he is at his place and Yuzuru pushes him into the bathroom with a fresh clothes that could fit him and orders him to shower to warm up. He is in the middle of preparing some drinks when Javier appears his hair a bit longer so a few wet curls are falling onto his forehead. He hadn't shaved in two days and has a small beard. Yuzurus heart jumps as he stares and before he can stop himself he is closing the distance between then and kissing Javier. 

The kiss is brief due to the lack of reaction from Javier and Yuzuru pulls back feeling panic rise in his chest. He stutters and apology ready to run towards his bedroom to hide but then Javier pulls him against his chest and is kissing him with so much passion Yuzuru is thankful for being held, his legs going weak. The kiss is everything Yuzuru ever dreamed of and more. When they finally pulls back they are both breathless and the emotions he sees in Javiers eyes make him shiver all over. He pulls back and takes his hand leading him to the bedroom. They stop in front of his bed looking at each other for a few seconds as if to check if this is what they want. Yuzuru feels a bit nervous but Javier cups his cheeks whispers three words in his ear before kissing down his neck and all his worries fly out of the window. His fingers bury in brown locks as they fall into bed, breathing the same words out the same moment strong hands move under his shirt. 

Yuzurus body is on fire and they barely have touched, shivering with each kiss and unable to keep the sounds down. Javier removes his clothes gently, kissing every new patch of skin he exposes. His head is swimming by the time they fetch the lube from his bedside table. 

Javier is so gentle as he prepares Yuzuru, it's almost too much for him. His back arches from the bed when Javier presses his fingertip to his prostate and his spills all over his own chest without being touched. He must black out for a couple of second because the next time he opens his eyes Javier is leaning over him, gently brushing his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet words in Spanish. He flushes from embarrassment but Javier is not having it, kissing those feelings away. 

Javier is patient, letting him calm down but Yuzuru sees how worked up he is and turns things around, pressing the other on the bed and climbing in his lap. Warm hands settle on his hips and Yuzuru can't wait anymore. He reaches for the lube and coats Javiers erection generously, giving him a few strong strokes to take the edge off. Neither of them want this to be over too soon. Then he rises on his hips and slowly sinks down. It takes him a few minutes but when Javier bottoms out they both moan out loud. Yuzuru takes a few long breaths getting used to the feeling, eyes never leaving Javiers. 

The first moves are slow but already feels so good Yuzuru is half hard by the time Javier pulls him down for a kiss. The new angle makes him gasps his name against his mouth. The two start to move together with increasing speed, chasing the pleasure. Yuzuru sits up again, palms on Javiers chest to use it as leverage, hips moving, thighs burning from the exercise. It's all too much and not enough. He feels close again and when Javier touches him, stroking in sync he only needs a few thugs to come all over his fingers. Javier is close behind spilling inside him and Yuzuru moans at the feeling, collapsing on top of him right after. 

Yuzuru feels boneless, his senses slowly coming back to normal. He shifts to look at Javier who looks blissed out too. They share a kiss, this time slow, a barely there brush of the lips. Yuzuru doesn't want this moment to pass. 

\----

From then on life changes, he is barely ever sleeping in a bed without Javi and he has never felt happier than now. The season rolls around and he realises he doesn't care. He is busy preparing for his show and finally agrees to join Revolution on Ice. It makes him have a busy period, some time he is spending apart from Javier but they make it work. 

He moves out of his apartment and into Javiers as his is slightly bigger and has an actual walk in closet with a lot more space for all their things. The last box founds itself inside a few days before Christmas and Yuzuru has to take a moment to let it sink in. Javier is humming to some kind of Christmas song, decorating the living room when Yuzuru walks in. The view brings a smile to his face and he approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist. Javier leans against his chest, turning his head to look at him. 

"Hey beautiful. Stored the last one away?" Yuzuru nods against his shoulder pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Do you need help?" Javier shakes his head. "Just finished but you can help me with the food. Family is coming in a few hours and they want a feast." Yuzuru grins and steps away, the other turns around and kisses him. He never gets tired of the way that feels. 

\----

A year after he moved to Madrid he starts his adventure on a collaborative show with Javier which turns out to be a huge success. His life is peaceful, nobody bothers him in Spain, he feels at home especially in the arms of his lover. During the practice of their last show for the tour, back in his home in Sendai, Javier gets down on one knee and asks the question that brings tears to Yuzurus eyes. He throws himself in his now fiancé's arms and kisses him, the applause around them drowned out, attention zeroed on Javier. He doesn't believe he can be any happier in life but Javier ends up proving that it's possible with each new day. 

\----

Spring next year Yuzuru wears a traditional wedding Hakama as he walks up to the altar, Javier waiting for him there in a crisp black suit. During the short walk towards him their past flashes in his mind and it takes all his control not to break down when he places his hand in Javiers waiting one. 

If someone would have told Yuzuru that this is how his retirement looks like a few years down he would have laughed at the person but here he is, getting married to his first love, ready to build a future together. 

"I love you." He whispers into their first kiss as a freshly married couple. 

"I love you too." Javier breathes the words in return. 


End file.
